Just an Ordinary Child: A Christmas Special
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: Companion piece to the Greatest of These. Marcus celebrates Christmas with little Faith. Merry Christmas! Please R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the bible verses. All I own is Faith and the plot, and I suppose to idea of Felix having siblings.**

**Juts a little Christmas story. I know it's the day after Christmas but I hope you all had a merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate and have a happy new year too.**

_Now these three remain: faith, hope, and love, but the greatest of these is love. 1 Corinthians 13:13_

"Who's that?"

"Didyme, my wife, she died"

"Oh," Faith looked sober, then brightened,

"Well, maybe she met my mommy and daddy in heaven and they're all waiting for us together" She was silent for a moment then asked,

"What was she like? She looks nice?"

"She was nice, she was always happy and when she walked into a room it was like the whole room brightened" Marcus ruffled her curls,

"Sort of like you" She smiled at him, then ran to look out the window: she gasped,"It's snowing!Can I go play in it, please, please, please?"

"Put your coat on first" Whens he was all dressed up nin her warmest clothes she took his hand and tugged him out the door. As he watched her making a snow angel Marcus pulled out his cell phone and tentatively dialed a number,

"Hello, this is Marcus Volturi, may I speak to Jacob Black-"

"No this is not a message from ah...Aro and the other Dracula wannabes-"

"Yes, hello Jacob..."

"Hey Faith" Marcus called,

"you want to go buy some Christmas decorations?"

"Yes!" her face lit up.

"Heidi, will you come with us?" Marcus called, spotting the female vampire, she was

"Okay" she walked over.

"I want to come too!" Felix called, running over to them.

Faith jumped. She was a bit frightened of Felix. The large vampire grinned apologetically,

"Sorry kid" Felix was definitely the member of the Volturi that was the most accepting of little Faith, (besides Marcus). When he was human he had had several younger siblings.

The group of four got in a car with darkly tinted windows. They bought a large fake Christmas tree and decoration for it, as well as ornaments and lights to decorate the huge pines in the courtyard of Volterra castle. Faith also picked out a beautiful nativity set.

"I wish I'd been there" she told Marcus as they walked to the car,

"when Jesus was born"

Marcus could picture it. This tiny child, with her blonde curls, kneeling to watch the baby who was the son of God.

What must Mary and Joseph have thought? Marcus wondered, watching their baby, the most beautiful baby in the world to Mary, perhaps, as any child is to it's mother, but an ordinary looking baby, really, and knowing he was the savior.

As a little boy, had Jesus an and played like Faith? Had he tugged on Jposeph's hand, pluiing out the door of his carpentry shop? Had he collected pretty rocks and feather ands showed them to hgis parents in delight as Faith did? Perhaps, thought Marcus, that was the most amazing part of theChristmas story, that the savior of mankind hadn't thndered out of the sky in a chariot, but been born as a baby, just an ordinary child.

"Merry Christmas, Faith"

"Merry Christmas!" The little girl handed Marcus a present wrapped in red paper with green Christmas trees. He drew in a breath as he opened it; it was a small copy of his portrait of Didyme, in aframe Faith ad decorated herself with rhinestone hearts.

"Thank you," he hugged her,

"it's beautiful" he handed her her present, wrapped in gold paper with silver snowflakes on it. inside she found a beautiful mahogany box, inscribed on it were the words: "Now these three remain: faith, hope, and love, but the greatest of these is love. 1 Corinthians 13:13" She opened the box and found a little wooden lamb, nestled in midnight blue velvet.

It was carved with incredible beauty and life-likeness, painted white with such detail that it looked as if you would touch soft wool if you reached out to pet it. It seemedc that any moment it would come alive and blink its bright blue eyes or wiggle it's little pink nose.

Both the lamb and the box were carved by Jacob Black. Marcus had called and aske dhim to make the lamb a few days ago and Jacob hqad suggested the box to put it in. Marcus had agreed and asked him to inscribe the bible verse on it.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love it!" Faith squealed, jumping up and down and making the lamb run through the air. She hugged him and he leaned down to hug her back,

"You're welcome, I love you"

"I love you too"

_For unto us a child is born, unto us a son is given: and the government shall be upon his shoulder: and his name shall be called Wonderful, Counselor, The mighty God, The everlasting Father, The Prince of Peace.__ Isaiah 9:6_

**Hope you liked it. Please R&R**


End file.
